


The alpha and the omega

by ZarryLove778



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Omega, Boyfriends, Gay Sex, M/M, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryLove778/pseuds/ZarryLove778
Summary: A story where Harry Styles the omega is in a with relationship the lead alpha of the pact. Everyone thinks their leader is the man he is today. But what they don't know is that, their alpha isn't the man he really portrays to be behind close doors. The man that seems kind to his lover in front of the pact, but in reality, he's and abusive cold hearted boyfriend.What happens when the alpha secret is revealed? What happens when the pact finds out their alpha has been abusive to his omega?Read more to find out xx :)





	The alpha and the omega

Running through the woods and howling is all I could do to stay calmed. The pact thinks I'm this great leader that I need to be, but deep down inside I'm not. I can't be the leader they need me to be, I want to be the leader I want myself to be. Everyone sticks together, but I like the adrenaline, the feel of being angry and possessive. I fell in love with my omega four years ago, ever since then we've been inseparable. 

Ever since I've been attacked by my father, I never felt the same again. I suddenly changed and started turning on every full moon. It's like I was addicted to turning even if I didn't want to. I ran back to my pact, the sound of howling throughout the woods, sometimes you have to watch out for enemies, even in your own pact. 

My mum always taught me to never trust anyone, and trusting was my one mistake. I trusted my father and let him joined my pact, he once had is own pact, the pact I was in until he challenged me and lost his leadership as an alpha. My father turned on us, and we all left him to fend for himself. I couldn't picture why he did what he did, but, now, I know why we had to leave him. He was a betrayer, he was an alliance for another pact leader. Something I've promised myself to never be, I'm the alpha and I'll always be the alpha.

"I promise all of you that one day, we'll own every part of the woods, I'll make sure this will be our home." I tell my pact and they responded with a howl. 

I know one day I'll own every part of the woods, the one thing my father wanted. The one thing he knew I was going to take from him, his home his kingdom where he once was the lead alpha, but lost the title to me. Hayden, Hayden Spivot. 

"How could you promise such thing when there are other pacts?" My only beta asked. The beta I despise and the beta that wants my omega. 

"You just let me deal with that and you deal with the pact," I growled. 

"You're only thinking of yourself, the pact doesn't know what you're up to, but I do. You're not a real alpha, the pact needs a leader and not a traitor." My beta growled back. I howled and watched the rest of my pact bow down to me. Who does he think he is? He's just a beta, he'll never be a leader, not like me. 

"You'll never be the leader that I am, I'm a real alpha and I know how to lead my pact. Don't you dare question me about my allegiance!!!" I yelled with anger in my voice. 

"You're just like your father, one day, we'll all leave you. I saw what you did to your precious omega, I swear if I see another mark on him, I'm going to kill you myself. I maybe your beta, but you clearly don't know who I am. Don't tempt me Hayden." I glared at my beta as I stepped closer to his face, he didn't budge nor his heart was beating fast. Usually, when I'm this close to someone, they back down, but he stood there like he was trying to challenge me.

"YOU COULD NEVER BEAT ME, NOT EVEN IN YOUR SLEEP!!! HARRY IS MINE AND I COULD DO WHATEVER THE HELL IT IS I WANT TO HIM!!!" He growled shoving me against the tree branch. I've never felt my heart pound this hard. I groaned as I felt a branch rush through my back. 

"Like I said, don't you ever underestimate me, I'll kill you before you even blink an eye. You think this is about stealing your leadership? Just wait until the pact find out what the hell you're really up to, then we'll talk about leader ship." I groaned from the pain of the tree branch buried in my back. He shoved me once more causing me to howl in pain. 

I never knew he was this strong, nearly as strong as me. Maybe I was wrong about my beta, maybe he could be me and try to become the alpha.

"Zayn, what are you doing? Please don't kill him?" My little omega begged my own beta to not kill me. How could he do that when he ran his mouth about our relationship?

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!! You told him about us Harry?!!! You're a slut you know that, right?!!! Just wait until I get loose, you're dead!!!" My voice was full of anger and all I could hear is Harry's heart beating, he's scared and that's where I want him to be. I'm the alpha and I take care of this pact, this is my pact and I'll do everthing in my power to keep it. 

"I-I d-didn't mean t-to, I'm a-sorry Hayden." His pleading green eyes staring into my glowing grayish eyes. I could feel myself turning, I'm angry and all I want to do now, is kill my beta. But, I know I need him for not own sake. Instead, I take my anger out on Harry, he's the only person that could deal with my anger.

"YOU'RE A DIRTY OMEGA SLUT!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL PEOPLE ABOUT US!!! My anger started to build up the more Harry was near me, I could feel myself breaking free from the tree branch. Blood was draping down my back, but I didn't care. 

"Harry, listen to me, I'm going to need you to run, I got Hayden. He's not going to hurt you again." I heard my beta tell my omega. 

"He's lying to you Harry, he wants to take you away from me. He wants to be the alpha, he's going to kill me." I needed Harry to believe me, I couldn't let Harry fall for my beta, they'll try to take everything from me and I couldn't let them do that. 

I'm the alpha and I'll always be the alpha. No will know my secret, the woods will be mine, even if I have to sacrifice my own pact including my omega and beta.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys first story on here hope you guys like it.


End file.
